If I Die Young
by xRainIsWetx
Summary: 'You feel it, in your bones as you stand surrounded by loved ones. You're going to day today.' Elena's thoughts as she comes face to face with her death. CHARACTER DEATH, D/E. T simply because I'm a teen and I wrote it.


_**Hey guys! Another angsty fic from me. I've recently discovered a love for the show The Vampire Diaries and was inspired to write this after Klaus came into the picture. It disregards a few episodes, mainly the one where *SPOILER ALERT* Alaric is Klaus. So, here you go my lovelies! Please review!**_

**If I Die Young**

You feel it, in your bones as you stand surrounded by loved ones. You're going to day today. You expect to feel fear, denial, anger, something other than this acceptance, and even a little relief that's coursing through your veins. But you know that this is it for you, this is your final day. You've done all that you've supposed to and now it's time for you to pass on. You're sad to leave the people you love, but a part of you can't wait to see your parents again.

Your eyes rove over the people prepared to fight for you, to die for you. Damon, back straight and a wild, eager but frightened look in his eyes. Bonnie, brows furrowed in concentration as she mutters under her breath. Caroline, lip trembling in fear and her body trembling in anticipation. Stefan, eyes wide and sorrowful, but ever alert. Alaric, calm and collected as he grips the stake in his hand. Tyler, eyes darting around like a caged animal's. Jeremy, his Gilbert ring proud on his finger. And then there's Katherine, looking indifferent with a smirk on her lips.

You wonder why they have to fight, maybe even die, if you are going to die anyway. Wouldn't it be easier to surrender yourself now, save the bloodshed? But no, Damon and Stefan would never allow that. Bonnie would understand, since she was prepared to die to save you. Caroline wouldn't understand, but she knows you and she'll try. Tyler is here for Caroline, so he will not stop you. Jeremy will be devastated, but he knows you so well he will understand too. Alaric will not stop you because he understands sacrifice and acceptance. Katherine will simply not care. But Damon and Stefan will see it as giving up. They don't understand that you aren't giving up on your life. You are accepting your death, and there is a huge difference.

You swallow loudly suddenly, breath catching for no reason at all. Maybe you are afraid, but not for you. No, you are afraid for the people around you, so willing to lay down their lives so you can live. You don't say anything, instead choosing to stare at the ground. You don't want to see their eyes on you, filled with determination and love. You know you will not survive this encounter but these people are still going to fight. You wonder if any of them are feeling this surety in their bones, or if it is just you.

The vampire's heads all snap up suddenly, fixing on a spot in the distance. You clutch the stake in your hand so tight your knuckles go white, but nobody comments. They are too busy saying silent goodbyes, just in case. You look to Damon and see him smiling sadly at you, and you realise _he knows._ He knows you will not survive this and it is all in vain, but he is going to fight anyway. You smile back, hesitantly, regret painting your features. Your expression tells him you are sorry, that you didn't want it do end this way and he understands. He nods slightly at you and you turn to face Stefan instead.

There is a frown, his ever present frown, marring his features and his brows are furrowed. His eyes are filled with love and determination and it is too much to know you are leaving him, to know that you will not see him after this, so you look to the ground again as The Originals and Klaus break through the trees.

There is a brief moment of silence and then blurred movement as everyone around you moves at once. You are moving too, stake in one hand and a vervane dart in the other. You are going to die, and you are going to take as many vampires down with you. You lunge at one, stabbing the stake through his heart brutally before pulling away, the stake still in your hand. You do not wait to see his face pale further and veins pop up over his skin. There is no time and too much going on to wait.

You collide with something and fall, arms widespread and your hair fanning out around you. You land with barely a sound, your head cracking on a stone. Then there is a sudden searing pain just by your heart and you look down, surprised to see a stake there. You look up and see a horrified vampire and you realise what has happened. He thought you were Katherine and now you are dying. The stake pierced a vital artery, as far as you know. You are a doctor's daughter after all; you know these things. Already, black spots are appearing around your vision and your heart clenches in regret. You do not want to leave your loved ones behind, but there is little you can do at this moment. You are ready and waiting for death, prepared to die so that they will live.

Nobody has noticed your fall to the ground. They are too engrossed in their own fights and you are glad of that. You do not want to see their faces crumple as you die. It will be too much and you are not ready for _that_. Instead, you imagine them all, eyes fluttering shut as you pretend to see them before you. Your eyes rove over their faces, filled with pain and grief but understanding too. Your stomach is in knots as you let them disappear one by one, until only Damon and Stefan are left. You turn to Stefan in your mind and your stomach doesn't tighten like you expect it too. You feel the same regret leaving him as you did with Jeremy, and it worries you a little but there isn't much you can do about it now. Stefan fades away and you imagine facing Damon, and suddenly agony rips through you at the very real thought of leaving him.

Your eyes fly open again suddenly as you take in deep, useless breaths. The thought of leaving Damon is destroying you and it shouldn't because you love Stefan, don't you? But there is no disputing it; it hurts more to think of leaving Damon than it does to think of leaving Stefan and Jeremy and Bonnie and everyone else. Does this mean you love him? You think about it for a moment and realise that yes, it does. You are in love with Damon and now you will never get the chance to tell him. Regret pulses through you as your eyes drift shut again, but they fly open when an agonised scream rips through the air.

All movement around you stops suddenly and the clearing is silent other than your faltering heartbeat and laboured breaths. One moment you are on your own and the next Damon is kneeling by your side, hovering over you. He is muttering a steady stream of 'No's' and 'Can't be's' as he pulls the stake from your chest. There is a brief moment of pain before you go numb. Damon is crying, you realise, when you feel small drops of wetness on your hand and arm, You are confused at first, because he knew this was going to happen, but then you understand that he knew it, didn't accept it. You smile weakly up at him, tears pooling in your eyes.

"Love…you…" you wheeze out, staring into his painfully blue eyes.

He sobs loudly, gripping your cold hand and bringing it to his cheek. "Love you too," he murmurs roughly, a watery smile on his lips.

He pulls you to him suddenly, cradling you to his body. Your head rests against his chest and he caresses your cheek, your lips, your nose and your eyelids when your eyes drift shut. You are glad he doesn't try to feed you his blood, because you don't want that and he knows it. You feel him cry into your hair and you open your mouth to speak, to comfort him, but all you manage is a thick, bloody cough.

"Hey now," he soothes, pulling back to look at you as you open your eyes again. "Don't speak; you need to save your energy."

Ever stubborn, you manage a shake of your head as you gasp, "Wish I… could have… told you… sooner."

He lets out a sound that's a mix of a laugh and a sob and he shakes his own head. "It's okay. Just to know it wasn't unrequited is enough for me."

You are suddenly aware of the sobs and screams around you, but you make to move to face the people making them. You are comfortable here, in Damon's arms, and you don't think you could move even if you tried. Your body feels heavy and it is hard to keep your eyes open. You're just so tired and all you want to do is sleep for a few thousand years.

Damon seems to understand and whispers for you to just rest. Everything is going to be okay, he tells you, but you know that is only him trying to comfort himself. You are dying, are almost dead, and you both know that. Your eyes flutter shut again and darkness sweeps up on you and then there is... nothing.

_Fin_


End file.
